You May Call Me Draco
by Divess
Summary: This is a side by side story. It will emulate real life vs. reel life. I'm going to tell you how it is. I'm not allowed to use real names. I'll be using stage names. Most Dramione shippers who read this will recognize the players. This is Dramione and You May Call Me Draco. One shot.


Nods to Dramione. Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, the Head Source. The storyline is mine. **

Rated T

**You May Call Me Draco. **

To understand why Hermione and I are not together you have to understand the movie business. Hermione and I were part of a group who were groomed from very early childhood to become stars. Our parents worked hard to insure we had the best training. The best coaches. The best contacts. The most exposure. They spent a lot of money. They gave up a lot so we could have what we needed to become famous.

It has been drilled into our heads. You don't have time for fast cars. You don't have time for loose women. You only have time to train, practice and excel. Hermione was given these same set of rules. The criteria was; Keep your eye on the prize. Do not deviate. You can't afford distractions. I was faithful to my aspirations….until I fell for Hermione.

If I had to gauge when it happened, I would say it originally started around the year 2002. I was young. We were young. Initially, Hermione was fascinated with me. At that time the only thing I had on my mind was to be a successful actor. I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. We were too young anyway.

So many things were happening. So many gifts were being thrown our way. So many doors were opening. Hermione and I were in the spotlight. We had choices to make. Choices which promised returns of untold fame and fortune.

Fast forward a few years. By this time I had recognized Hermione as a beautiful, talented and personable woman. I had fallen in love with her and she with me. We became involved.

The only problem were the rules. The magic plan was to keep Hermione as The Golden Girl. The unsullied. The innocent. The other part of the plan was to keep me as a Bad Boy heart throb.

Hermione and I had worked hard to achieve stardom and now our chance was upon us. We agreed to do whatever was necessary. We signed contracts to this effect.

Hermione's contract called for her to be pure, unattached and without fault. My contract called for me to do what I was told.

Hermione and I were told it wouldn't be in our best interest to be seen as a couple. The people in power thought we would appeal to a wider fan base if we were separate and single. They said, "_Most of the world is not ready for The Bad Boy to date The Golden Girl. You will lose fans. _The public would more readily identify with you as a young male heart throb and a beautiful movie star if you are single and uninvolved."

The people in charge warned us: You two can either give each other up and become rising stars or stay in your relationship and fade into obscurity. They told us there were plenty of handsome boys and beautiful girls just waiting to step into our places.

We couldn't give up all we worked so hard for. This was the pinnacle of our wants and dreams. So, we had to play for the stage. If I wanted to be a star, I had to leave Hermione behind. If Hermione wanted to be a star, she would have to move forward without me.

That's what we did.

We moved ahead with our careers. As if fate was thumbing its nose at us Hermione and I were often thrown into the same proximities. We were often in each other's company.

The proverb of the day was 'Look but don't touch.' Stay away from each other. Do not upset the public.

But, we touched. Of course we touched. We did more than touch. I was her man. We did it all secretly and the fire between Hermione and me only grew hotter.

The people in charge of our careers (our handlers) watched us.

Hermione and I were often subjected to lectures by our handlers. Don't do this. Leave Hermione alone. Leave Draco alone. It's not good for your career. People see you as polar opposites. It was written by the Head Source you two should never be together. The public wouldn't understand.

Still. Hermione and I met whenever we could. We pledged our love. In our minds we were bonded.

I would watch her. I would watch her every chance I got.

Hermione is so beautiful. She had wizards tearing down the door to be with her. When I say "be with her" I do not mean be with her in any kind of intimacy. She hasn't been intimate with anyone except me. She loves me.

I'm a wizard. I've had to do some Bad Boy Socializing. Hermione doesn't like it but she understands. It's what is called for in my contract.

Hermione's a witch. She can't do it. She can't be with different men every other month. Hermione has to appear pure or she'll pick up a reputation for being cheap and easy. There are thousands of cheap and easy girls. Hermione has to stay above the crowd. I am partial to this part of Hermione's contract. I don't want her around other wizards. Hermione belongs to me.

What I do I don't do to hurt Hermione or rub her face in the muck. I do it because it is required of me. I am what they call a sex symbol. It is expected of me. It is expected I have a beautiful woman on my arm. I do this under duress but I do it because I have contractually agreed to maintain a certain image.

Hermione and I agreed way back in the beginning to do what was best for our careers.

As our love grew stronger it became harder and harder for me to stay away from Hermione. We often had friends cover for us. We would meet away from the watching eyes of the world. We would talk, make love and make plans for a future we knew we could not have. Hermione would cry. Sometimes she would cry in the midst of lovemaking.

We want the fame. We also want to be together.

Without a word to either Hermione or myself our handlers talked among themselves. They had been watching me and Hermione closely. They tumbled to the fact we were still meeting. The handlers realized we had fallen more deeply in love.

These are the handlers who have been hired to guide our careers and our lives. So guide our careers they did. My handlers took measures. They created the position of girlfriend.

The casting call went out. My handlers found a muggle who they cast as my _girlfriend_. They chose an older woman who would keep me in line. She would keep me focused. This muggle woman jumped at the chance to be with Draco Malfoy. She knew it would be beneficial to her. She would reap the rewards of being with a handsome, young sex symbol and everybody would know her name.

This woman is a pawn. She is a fake. She is only a means for my handlers to keep me away from Hermione. This fake girlfriend smiles at me… for the cameras. This fake girlfriend holds my arm…for the cameras. When there aren't any cameras around, she is jealous and spiteful. She wants to be the real thing in my life. She wants me to stop thinking about Hermione. I have told her, "I will romance you because that is what my contract requires me to do but it's all an act. You shouldn't think I mean any of it. My heart will only ever belong to Hermione."

It may sound cruel but these are the choices I was given. Romance this muggle, maintain my image and leave Hermione alone. So I smile. I laugh. I put my arms around the fake. I'm living a fake life.

Our handlers now try to keep Hermione and I as far apart as possible. Even so, the day my handlers released the story about my new (fake) love I got a heartbreaking phone call from Hermione. She was crying so hard she couldn't talk. She asked, "What is this? Are we over? Have you moved on?"

All I could say was, "This is what we agreed upon. This nonsense is written into my contract (handlers will always insure their client maintains the correct image at all times). It is written into your contract as well. We cannot be together."

The phone went dead in my hands.

Sometimes Hermione and I have duties which call for us to be in the same area at the same event. Hermione will not look at me. If our glances meet, Hermione turns away. We are both dying inside.

When I am with friends and family I rage. My family and friends try to console me but they are also truthful with me and they remind me, "This is what you agreed to way back when you were first starting out." They also remind me, "You signed contracts. You made deals. You made promises. This is how it was written down in the books."

My family and friends are quite right. I did sign contracts. I did make deals. I did make promises. For the sake of having a career, I did do all those things.

Time moves on. Hermione and I have renegotiated our contracts several times. Our next contract comes up for renewal this year. I have asked my handlers for two concessions. My concessions are: Allow Hermione and I to be together; Get the fake girlfriend out of my life.

Contract negotiations have since come and gone. I did not get my concessions. My image and my life remain the same.

Hermione and I have hope. Over the past few weeks there have been rumblings from the Head Source. The Head Source has implied there may be changes, updates or additions to the original contract.

The rules originally written to keep good girl Hermione and bad boy Draco apart may be legally revised. If this happens, Hermione and I will not need any contract concessions we would be free to pursue our relationship openly and the fake girlfriend would be free to return to her life of sex, drugs and rock and roll. Everything will be on point.

_Additionally, fans who denounce our relationship because it isn't down in the books will be free to accept a Dramione relationship._

Even if the Head Source does make revisions to the original rules, the adjustment won't change everything. Hermione and Draco as a couple still won't be accepted by every fan who ships. We understand that. Regardless, Hermione and I know we have the backing of thousands of our fans.

With adjustments, Hermione and I can make it work. _**Dramione forever**__._

_**Just saying…**_


End file.
